It's Rain
by Stella Hellsing
Summary: Um dia quente, uma tarde chuvosa e muitas coisas inusitadas. Yuri! Se não gosta não leia!


Olha eu aqui mais uma vez com casais improváveis! É talvez eu encha esse site com fics assim, seria bom? Nem sei!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, pois se pertencesse não seria esse sucesso todo!

**ATENCION: **Esta FIC contém conteúdo impróprio para menores e também conteúdo Yuri, então se não gosta do gênero, Alt + F4 e vá ler historinhas felizes!

**Ps:** Lemon, Yuri, PWP, Bondage.

_Haha! Esta fic foi um sonho que a Soi teve, azar o dela ter me contado no chat e de ter permitido que eu escrevesse como fic! Muita perversão e toda ela dedicada a Soi querida do meu kokoro! _

**-x-**

**It's ****Rain****!**

Estava uma tarde deveras quente, o calor estava insuportável, nem o decote acentuado lhe aliviava, malditas roupas negras, porque tinham de ser tão quentes? Abanava-se com um leque, na tentativa de afastar um pouco aquele calor, sua única satisfação era que, depois de um dia como aquele, viria uma deliciosa noite chuvosa só não sabia o que viria com a chuva. Recostada à parede de seus aposentos, a fukutaichou do Jyuubantai via alguns Shinigamis passarem do lado de fora, via até mesmo alguns curiosos pararem para vislumbrá-la com todo aquele decote e poder de sedução.

Deveras era uma visão abrasadora, Uma loira de corpo delgado, longas madeixas loiras, olhos delineados e azuis profundos, lábios bem feitos, seios fartos e um gosto exacerbado pelo sake. Era assim que muitos resumiam Matsumoto Rangiku. Uma mulher de caráter.

Realmente, era um fato a se registrar que Matsumoto era uma das poucas mulheres que ainda permaneciam com o toque sensual, não, toque é um gracejo, aquela mulher era a lascívia encarnada em alma feminina. Não havia um só Shinigami que não tenha pensado ou sonhado com aquela loira lhe proporcionando delírios latentes.

A noite caia e Matsumoto agradecia por nuvens repolhudas, carregadas de chuva estarem se formando no céu. Levantou-se, passara toda a tarde jogada no mesmo local, sorte sua seu taichou estar em um missão no mundo real. Entrou e fechou a porta de correr, não se importava muito com quase nada, retirando as suas roupas e ficando completamente nua na sua sala de estar, mesmo sendo aquela porta de correr de material tão fino que se formavam contornos sensuais da loira nua. Coisa que as pessoas do lado de fora agradeciam.

Longe dali, exatamente em frente a um espelho, uma outra mulher fazia caras e bocas para parecer sexy, porque aquilo parecia ser tão fácil quando a Rangiku fazia? Talvez fosse o decote que a loira usava, e então afrouxou o obi fazendo o hobe deslizar sobre seus seios expondo-os, deliciosamente sexy, embora a mesma não achasse isso. Passou a mãos pelos cabelos prateados e curtos, não os achava nada sensual, lembrava um homem. Kotetsu Isane jogou-se em sua cama desiludida, queria parecer sexy, mais feminina, e as dicas que a Rangiku dera na associação feminina não funcionaram muito, talvez por Ise ter interrompido, ou simplesmente por Isane não ter nada de sexy.

Foi então que um algo aguçou o pensamento da Shiro. Levantou-se desgrenhada, e saiu correndo Seireitei a fora, só percebeu que chovia quando sentiu a roupa colar em seu corpo, parou derrapando quando chegou a frente ao dormitório do Jyuubantai.

Matsumoto saia do banho refrescante apenas com uma camisola de seda rosa, os cabelos loiros preso em rabo de cavalo, completamente incomum para a loira. Isane resolveu bater a porta da Rangiku, e escolheu a hora errada, pois no momento em que batera um estrondo foi feito por um trovão abafando a batida.

Matsumoto só pode identificar uma sombra feminina do outro lado da porta com o clarão do trovão, talvez fosse por ter tomado muito sake enquanto banhava-se, não havia de ser isso, afinal, figura feminina nenhuma antes havia provocado luxuria em Matsumoto. Ela aproximou-se com as mãos recolhidas aos seios ainda expostos por decotes demasiado grandes. Em um único momento duas coisas aleatórias aconteceram: Primeiro; Matsumoto abriu repentinamente a porta de correr. Segundo; um outro trovão, mais forte e ameaçador caiu perto dali.

Resultado: Dois gritos em uníssono e dois pares de seios relativamente fartos roçando-se exoticamente.

Apertadas, uma contra os braços da outras ofegantes pelo susto encararam-se, os rostos muito próximos. Matsumoto sentia sua camisola encharcar por causa do shihakushou molhado de Isane. Afastaram-se simultaneamente, Matsumoto pode ver todos os contornos proeminentes de Isane tamanho era a quantidade de chuva que havia tomado seus cabelos prateados, pingavam água, e as gotas, caíam-lhe sobre o colo e iam escorrendo entre os seios tão fartos quanto os dela. Maldito sake, Matsumoto mordeu o lábio inferior, deleitando-se com aquela visão, demorando-se mais em duas saliências muito próximas ao decote que a loira julgava ser os mamilos da shiro.

- Rangiku-san? – Chamou Isane tirando a atenção da loira de seus mamilos.

- Isane-chan, o que faz aqui?

- Err... – E um rubor tomou conta da face da shiro.

- O que foi? – Os olhos de Matsumoto não paravam de percorrer o corpo de Isane.

- Eu estava pensando, será que poderia me ensinar como ser sexy?

"_Por Deus, como se precisasse ser mais sexy, o que está pensando Rangiku ela é uma mulher... linda, sexy e ao alcance de minhas mãos..."_

Matsumoto balançou a cabeça querendo retirar aqueles pensamentos impuros de sua cabeça, só piorou a situação, seus outros pensamentos impuros se misturaram a esses, confusão formada, esta era a especialidade da fukutaichou do Jyuubantai, arrumar confusões.

- Vai acabar pegando um resfriado com essas roupas molhadas... – E fechou a porta de correr. – Venha comigo...

Matsumoto somou Isane não pela mão, mas sim pela cintura, sentindo o perfume floral misturado com água de chuva, era excitante. Carregou-a até seu quarto, onde uma incomum cama redonda ficava ao meio, com lençóis brancos desarrumados e vários travesseiros.

Isane imaginou o que Matsumoto fizera ali antes, e sua face corou ao imaginar ela com o pequeno Hitsugaya nus em pêlo deitados naquela cama, o clik da porta sendo trancada fez a atenção da fukutaichou da Yonbantai voltar-se para Matsumoto. Ao nota-la, viu que a camisola dela estava transparente onde havia molhado, os seios dela totalmente a mostra, redondos e instigantes. E ela aproximava-se lentamente.

- Vamos Isane-chan, eu lhe ajudo a tirar... – Segurou uma ponta do obi desfazendo o laço frouxo.

Isane afastou-se o que achou que fosse um gesto claro de negação, mais pareceu uma provocação, pois seu obi ficou na mão de Matsumoto que sorria depravadamente agora. Seus seios estavam a mostra, e Matsumoto foi tão rápida que Isane pode jurar que ela usara shunpoo, sentiu seu seio direito ser tomado enquanto os lábios carnudos e quentes de Rangiku a beijavam no pescoço gelado de chuva.

Ao contrario do que imaginava, Isane não sentiu-se mal, ela gostou tanto das caricias que apoiou suas mãos na cintura fina da Rangiku. Matsumoto não queria perder tempo, retirou o hobe dela, estava apenas com o hakama agora.

O beijo de Matsumoto seguiu um caminho proeminente, encontrando os lábios de Isane, e os beijando com tanta lascívia quanto podia. Eram todas beijos e caricias, as mãos percorriam pelos corpos delgados, logo, a camisola de Rangiku jazia no chão, junto com o hakama de Isane, apenas de calcinha, a loira com uma rosa pequena e a shiro com uma preta transparente, as pernas entrelaçadas os seios tocavam-se freneticamente embalados por beijos e gemidos roucos e o doce som da chuva.

Mas um outro trovão recobrou a consciência de Isane, que afastou Matsumoto de seu corpo ofegante.

- Rangiku-san, eu preciso ir...

- Não! – A Loira a segurou pelo pulso. – Está chovendo muito...

- Eu tenho que ir, a Unohana taichou está me esperando!

- Porra nenhuma! Vai ficar aqui comigo!

Puxou Isane pelo braço a jogando sobre a cama redonda, fazendo-a ficar de costas, a loira observou a deliciosa bundinha empinada de Isane, céus, tudo seria mesmo culpa do sake em demasia? Dane-se a racionalidade, aquela mulher merecia um pulso firme, contrário do tratamento terapêutico que Matsumoto poderia jurar que Unohana a dava...

Isane galgou os lençóis subindo até o espelho da cama, Matsumoto, sorriu como um gato que estava a espreita do rato. Jogou-se sobre ela, beijando-lhe o vente, fazendo a shiro tremer ao evitar um gemido. A maldade de Rangiku era tamanha que suas unhas a arranharam o flanco o que fez a garota gemer alto o suficiente para sobrepor-se a outro trovão. Isane segurou o espelho da cama e encontrou um par de algemas, que descobrira tarde demais, pois um de seus pulsos já havia sido preso. Era incrível como a loira poderia ser ágil quando queria. Isane ainda tentou protestar mais a loira estava muito determinada a tomar Isane mesmo contra vontade. Com o objeto de seu desejo preso a sua cama redonda, Matsumoto teria tempo o suficiente para fazê-la implorar por ela. Levantou-se categoricamente deixando seus cabelos correrem pelo corpo semi-nu fazendo-a arrepiar. Matsumoto ficou apenas olhando aquele corpo completamente sexy, implorando por carinhos sensuais, decidia-se por onde começar.

Foi então que a loira viu as pernas torneadas de sua recém adquirida escrava sexual, e como ela estava bêbada, ou apenas poria a culpa na bebida, deliciou-se distribuindo beijos calientes por toda a perna da mulher, começando da virilha, arrancando grandes protestos e fazendo Isane remexer-se seguindo para os pés, ahh, como Matsumoto adorava pés, principalmente aqueles, finos, delicados e macios, percorreu sua língua treinada pela planta do pé, mordendo aqui e ali, e quando Isane achou que a loira não mais podia inovar, sentiu o mamilo rijo dela a lhe roçar entre os dedos.

Ela tinha uma pele aveludada, os seios firmes encostado em seus pés, eram pura tortura. Isane quase protestou quando Matsumoto afastou-se. E a loira era tão perversa, sentou-se sobre os quadris de Isane, beijando-lhe o ventre, enquanto massageavam os fartos seios da outra, sua língua não demorou-se lambia freneticamente um mamilo, obrigando Isane contorcer-se e gemer, mordidas, e chupões... Era de fato um seio delicioso, foram vários minutos deleitando-se hora com um hora com outro, Isso quando não unia-os e chupava ambos, os gemidos estavam cada vez mais longos, e Matsumoto constatou através da calcinha que Isane estava completamente excitada, maldosa, massageou o clitóris da moça o que a fez gritar.

Ficou de joelhos com a shiro entre suas pernas, e retirou sua calcinha rosa, completamente molhada, jogando-a no rosto de Isane. Aquele cheiro de mulher perturbou, fazendo a jovem salivar tamanho era seu desejo de provar Matsumoto. E sem poder ver direito com aquela calcinha sobre seus olhos sentiu sua peça intima ser removida pelas mãos quentes da loira. Ajudou, afastando um pouco as pernas, não devia tê-lo feito sentiu a língua de Matsumoto lhe tomar a virilha, e sem cerimônias lhe roubar um grande gemido ao passar por seu sexo latente.

Doce Isane, Matsumoto constatava o que a jovem oferecia, separando as pernas da shiro com ambas mãos, deixando a feminilidade tão exposta quando deveria lambendo cadencialmente, sorvendo cada gota para si. Ouviu um gemido de antegozo quando lhe mordeu levemente o clitóris. Ficaria ali, por toda a eternidade, sempre pondo culpa no sake. Isane havia conseguido se livrar da calcinha de Matsumoto em seu rosto a tempo de ver a loira posicionar-se de modo em que ambas, sorveriam uma da outra.

Matsumoto pingava tamanho era o tesão que sentia, iniciada, Isane aproximou-se daquele belo sexo, que exalava o cheiro que mulher devassa, diferente do que conhecia, experimentou-lhe, passando a língua em toda a extensão, quem contorcia-se agora era a loira, com a língua treinada lhe invadindo, ajudou, rebolando, e continuou a lamber aquele sexo.

A Chuva caia grossa e pesada lá fora, as duas, sobre a cama, em uma cena digna que uma moldura, uma presa a cama e a dominadora sobre ela, rebolando em um delicioso 69.

O dedo de Matsumoto invadiu Isane ahhh, ela podia senti-la contrair-se. Abandonou a posição que beneficiava Isane, Ficou de pé a olhando severa.

- O que foi Rangiku-san? – ofegou a shiro lambendo os lábios.

- Implore para que eu continue!

- Rangiku-san..

- Resposta errada! – Matsumoto ajoelhou-se pegando algo sobre o espelho da cama e golpeou Isane próximo as nádegas com um chicote. – Implore!

- E seu eu não o fizer?

A resposta da loira foi outra chicotada estalada, fazendo a carne alva de Isane se eriçar em um vergão rubro. Encararam-se, Matsumoto usou a mão, lhe dando um tapa no rosto, as marcas dos dedos visíveis agora.

- Implore minha pequena devassa... – Matsumoto esperou. – Não?

Então outra chicotada esta com demasiada força, arrancando um grito de Isane. A Shiro estava tão excitada quanto nunca antes tivera ficado, e de seus lábios escaparam...

- Por favor, Rangiku...

- Tenha respeito... É Rangiku-sama!

- Por favor, Rangiku-sama! – pediu Isane com desejo.

Matsumoto segurou as bochechas de Isane apertando-as.

- Boa menina... Aprende rápido!

Matsumoto voltou a penetra-la com seus dedos, enquanto lábia o clitóris rijo de prazer, aumentando sequencialmente a velocidade a cada segundo decorrido, fazendo Isane curvar-se e gemer de prazer, sem agüentar, gozou com um longo e incontido grito. Porém Matsumoto continuou, sentou-se sobre aquele sexo molhado e com o seu, ministrava movimentos circulares, agora, as duas teriam orgasmos juntas, as mãos de Isane arranhavam o espelho da cama, enquanto as de Matsumoto arranhavam as coxas de Isane, os movimentos ficavam cada vez mais rápidos os gemidos duplos, eram como musica, em conjunto com a melodia da chuva.

Exaustas, Matsumoto jogou-se sobre Isane, com o resto de sua força, retirou os pulsos da jovem da prisão das algemas, aninhadas, uma no corpo da outra, fazendo os corpos mesclarem com espasmos involuntários relativos ao gozo. O som da chuva, embalou o sono das Fukutaichous. Uma tarde de Chuva levara aquilo, talvez o melhor sexo que já fizeram, nem Gin com Matsumoto e nem Unohana com Isane souberam fazer tão bem quanto às duas juntas.

O sol nascia preguiçoso, Isane ainda mantinha Matsumoto sobre seu corpo, velando-lhe o sono. Matsumoto, não colocaria a culpa na bebida, não, colocaria sim, beberia todos os dias como sempre, e aquilo seria a desculpa para continuar a transar com a bela do Yonbantai... Principalmente em tarde chuvosas.

**-x-**

Nyah! Eu quase gozei com as duas!

Bem ta ai! A fic para a Soi... Tadinha será que ela vai gostar?

**Shiro – **Shiro quer dizer branco, como a Matsumoto é Loira, e a Isane tem cabelos prateados, é chamada de Shiro, por causa da cor de suas madeixas.

Mandem Reviews seus tarados, eu sei que vocês vão gostar!


End file.
